Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to compositions suitable for the treatment, removal and/or containment of paint overspray, paint particles, and/or the various non-volatile components of paints, lacquers, enamels and the like. More specifically, this invention relates to compositions containing organic materials which can disperse and solubilize paint constituents in an aqueous medium. This invention also pertains to paint overspray treatment compositions which remain effective over prolonged periods of use on a variety of different paint formulations.